Happy Birthday
by marsupeler
Summary: Stiles thinks everyone missed his birthday, until one person didn't. Just Freakin read it, it will be good for you. Just a shot, or maybe more, like series of one shots, but not going to be a general story or anything. [Derek/Stiles]


Being wanted and not needed, and needed and not wanted are two diffrent things. Stiles knew which one she was put in with, and no one really wanted the ADHD 'human' of the pack? Even the other humans on the team had something valuable. Allison was a hunter, could protect herself. Lydia stablized Jackson, so he wouldn't beat anyone up (mostly Stiles). Everyone else was a wolf.

One could argue that Stiles was the pack's 'researcher', but be real honest, can't anyone type in a sentence in the search box of 'Google' and click on some websites and links and read. Seriously his job could have been done by Scott or Isaac. He was just the 'human', the vonrable squooshy human that can't understand how it is to be all powerful and change on a full moon.

The funny things was, he wasn't even human, no he was a shifter himself. He was a werefox, which is just saying he was completely human with the ability to change into a fox and have super senses. That's it. There was no super strength, only he could run abnormaly fast, faster than a 'wolf. He couldn't heal fast, trust him, he had tried, strained to fix a broken bone faster. He still got human desease's, his ADHD was a clear example of that. He didn't even havea cool day of the month were it was only about him. No stories about his kind, no anything.

Not only that, but he was a lie, he was going to tell Scott, just then everything happened and the pack, and dynamics, and a new were' was going to ruin it all. They had zen, and he wasn't going to ruin it by being stupid. He couldn't tell them. No one would care anyways, or they might just kill him for lying, pack never lied to each other. So Stiles' wasn't pack, not that he was ever told he was pack. Everyone else got the whole 'you're my pack, I'm your Alpha' speech _personally_ from Derek. No one else was pushed around, or threatened, because they were all pack, and Stiles was not.

So why did he even come to these meeting in the first place? Why did he care what supernatural shit was going on in his town? Why was he putting his relationship with his dad on the line for people who didn't consider him 'pack'.

Oh yeah, because his only friend _ever_ was apart of the pack. Because that friend was ditching him at everyturn and the only way to get to be with him was with his pack. So maybe Scott only came around his house to ask for research, or if he could fill in at Deaton's, give him classwork he missed. So what if everyone forgot his life, but he remembered everyone elses.

"What's the matter with you man? What, you have some plans today or something?" Scott asked, like it was so hard for him to have plans. Stiles glared at his _friend_ , how could he forget? "It's a meeting, and Derek said everyone had to be there, meaning you too." Scott said.

Stiles gave up and went with his friend. His dad was busy with an all nighter too, seems like everyone was just forgetting Stiles now. Really who would even notice if Stiles missed a meeting? Isaac, maybe. And of course Stiles had to be the one who drove Scott to Derek's bunker of a house.

They walked in together, Scott making a 'B'-line straight to Allison. Lydia and Jackson were already making out with each other. Erica was talking to Boyd, and Isaac was doing what ever the guy does. Derek looked at Stiles with a cocked eyebrow, like he didn't expect the human to be here.

The meeting was long, and finished about midnight, Stiles being left out of most of it. He was still waiting for a miracle would happen and some one would remember that Stiles was a year old as of that day. It wasn't like other people celebrated. Or that Stiles remembered and did something for each of their's. He would even remind everyone a week before. He hoped someone would have taken his job for his own birthday. Maybe Scott, but as he could see no one even noticed. And when 11:59, and the meeting ended, most of the people going out to their cars and rides to go home. Derek walked over to Stiles, who was still sitting in his chair, not truly believing everyone forgot.

"Come on Stiles, I want to go home." Scott whined from the door, Allison having already left. Stiles looked at Derek, who knelt down and handed a small wrapped box. And then he leaned in whispering 'Happy Birthday', so not even Scott could hear it. When he was pulling away he placed a soft kiss on the pale boy's cheek, then got up and shoved him out. Growling about it being too late to deal with him (with less heat than usual) "What was that about? What's that?" Scott asked, when Stiles got closer.

"Oh you know, nothing." Stiles smiled. Scott shrugged off his friend's weird behavor as he was drove home.

When Stiles came home, the was a serious lack of police cruiser, meaning his dad was still at work. The teen stayed in his car and started to unwrapped the small box, almost like a ring box, which, with the tingley feeling still where Derek had pressed his lips, wasn't so far fetched. Lifting the velvet lid up, he saw three things, a key, a key chain, and a note. The key was labeled 'Dereks', meaning pretty clearly that it was to his house. The keychain was a small emblem of a fox running. Stiles opened the note. It was short and to the point, but still made him smile.

 _Happy birthday - Derek._

Stiles walked up to his room after that, placing the box onto his computer desk, right behind his keyboard, so it wouldn't get lost. He turned around, to see Derek standing on his bed with a smirk on his face and a cupcake in his hand. The candle lit flickering slightly.

"Happy Birthday, fox." Derek smiled, like honest to god smile.

"How did you know?" Stiles asked, eyes wide. "I never told anyone."

"My mother knew your mother before they both - died. It wasn't that hard to figure out that you were passed down her genes. Plus you are really bad at covering your trail." The werewolf rolled his eyes. Leaning in and capturing Stiles' lips before more was said. It was long and hot, and made Stiles' skin crawl so much he accedently shifted. Derek shook his head and shifted too, the wolf and fox curled up together on the bed. That's how Sherrif Stilinski found them when he got home.


End file.
